Bittersweet
by loveholic-san
Summary: Di cafe itu ia ditinggalkan mantan tunangan. Di cafe itu juga ia menemui cinta baru. [Boboiboy Gempa x Puteri Limau Manis. Modern AU. A very rare crackship. Mixed Malay/Indonesian language with tons of grammar errors!]


Di cafe itu ia ditinggalkan mantan tunangan. Di cafe itu juga ia menemui cinta baru.

_[Boboiboy Gempa x Puteri Limau Manis. Modern AU. A very rare crackship. Mixed Malay/Indonesian language with tons of grammar errors!]_

**Genre**: Pure Romance. Slight!Angst.

**Warning!** Newbie author so there will be a lot of typos and grammar errors! Mixed language Malay & Indonesian!

**_Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan review ya!_**

* * *

Suasana di Cafe Les'Sta amat menyenangkan. Dengan aroma fresh coffee dan alunan muzik softbeat menjadikan cafe itu tarikan ramai pelanggan untuk beristirehat sambil menikmati pelbagai minuman dan makanan yang enak. Lengkap dengan perabot antik serta cushion empuk menjadikan cafe itu seakan-akan suasana yang amat santai.

Tidak heran kenapa Manis amat menyukai cafe ini. Malah, sejak ia kecil lagi ia telah menjadi pelanggan setia di Cafe Les'Sta.

Meski tidak lah ia datang setiap hari, namun selalunya saat libur dari pekerjaannya di Zoo Negara, Manis akan menghabiskan waktu luangnya di cafe itu. Suasana cafe yang lengang dengan suhu sederhana sejuk, ia bisa menikmati Coffee Caramel Macchiato sambil membaca novelnya.

Andai aja kalau bukan kerana tunangannya yang mendadak berjumpa dengannya di situ.

Manis tersentak kaget saat kerusi di hadapannya ditarik dan seorang laki-laki berambut ungu gelap yang ia sangat kenali mengambil duduk. Tumben, tunangannya ini seharusnya berada di kantor karena seingat ia hari ini bukan hari minggu, berbeda dengannya yang tidak mempunyai hari libur yang tetap.

"Mas Kaizo? Manis ingat Mas lagi kerja hari ni." Manis menutup bukunya. Ia nampak wajah kusut Kaizo dan segera mendapat firasat buruk.

"Mas?"

Kaizo hanya mendiamkan diri untuk beberapa minit. Manis membiarkan tunangannya untuk mula bicara. Ia amat kenal dengan sikap tertutup Kaizo, meski dengan status pertunangan mereka, Kaizo tampaknya belum bersedia untuk membuka pintu hatinya untuk Manis.

Ia Manis tahu. Heck, mereka berdua tahu, pertunangan mereka adalah atas kehendak orang tua mereka, bukan atas keinginan mereka sendiri.

Meski mereka udah berkenalan hampir 4 tahun, masing-masing memutuskan untuk mulai dari menjadi teman sebelum melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke peringkat seterusnya, tapi Manis tidak buta, ia masih sadar yang Kaizo belum bisa menerimanya lebih dari seorang teman.

Dah pertunangan ini... ianya didesak oleh ayah Manis sendiri. Sejujurnya Manis juga tidak mencintai Kaizo. Ya, ia sayang Kaizo tentu tapi hanya sebatas teman namun Manis lebih mementingkan kehendak ayahnya yang menginginkan Manis dan Kaizo untuk menikah suatu hari nanti.

Namun...

"Maaf."

Hanya ayat itu yang Kaizo ucapkan setelah lama membisu.

Manis bisa menembak arti kata-kata Kaizo namun ia tunggu untuk Kaizo meneruskan percakapannya.

"Maaf. Aku nggak bisa meneruskan hubungan kita."

Akhirnya Kaizo menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan sedih. Mereka hanya berbeda 2 tahun, namun Kaizo telah dididik oleh ibunya untuk sentiasa bersikap sopan dan menjaga tutur katanya terhadap sesiapa aja lagi-lagi setelah ia mula bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya. Meski sekarang ia berasa bersalah terhadap Manis kerana tidak bisa mengotakan janjinya.

Janji yang cukup menyedihkan.

Sejak awal perkenalan mereka Manis telah berterus terang dengan Kaizo yang ia tidak peduli kalau Kaizo tidak bisa mencintainya, Manis hanya pinta Kaizo untuk meneruskan pernikahan mereka yang akan berlangsung 1 tahun lagi hanya demi ayah Manis yang tercinta.

Namun Kaizo tidak bisa menerimanya. Ia tidak ingin menikah atas alasan itu, ia ingin menikah dengan wanita yang ia tulus cintai.

Dan orang itu bukan Manis.

Manis mengalihkan pandangannya ke cawan coffee yang tinggal separuh penuh. Hatinya rasa gelisah, sejujurnya ia tidak peduli kalau Kaizo mahu membatalkan pernikahan mereka.

Ia lebih khawatir akan reaksi ayahnya.

Dan Manis paling benci mengecewakan ayahnya.

"Mas... Manis mengerti kalau Mas mempunyai orang lain. Manis masih bisa terima kalau Mas mau poligami jadi-'

"Maaf. Aku tetap nggak bisa."

Tatapan mata Kaizo berubah serius meski terlihat sedikit sedih. "Aku mencintai orang lain Nis. Aku nggak tega menduakannya."

Wajah kecewa ayahnya terlintas dalam fikiran Manis, ia mengepal tangannya seakan menanda protes, "Tapi-"

"Mendingan kita putus aja." Kaizo menanggalkan cincin pertunangan mereka dan meletakkannya di atas meja kayu itu. Ia menunduk kepalanya, berasa tidak layak untuk memandang gadis di hadapannya, "Maafkan aku, Manis."

Tanpa menunggu jawapan, Kaizo langsung berdiri dan berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Manis sendirian untuk mengawal emosinya.

Sungguh. Satu sisi Manis berasa lega kerana ia tidak akan menikah dengan orang yang ia tidak cintai, namun di sisinya yang lain ia takut dengan ayahnya.

Ayahnya bukan lah seorang yang garang sampai memukul anak-anaknya, tetapi tetap aja andai ayahnya melontarkan ayat 'Ayah kecewa sama kamu' sudah cukup membuatkan Manis jatuh deperasi.

Sejak lahir udah lumrah bagi Manis untuk membuat apa saja supaya ayahnya menyayanginya. Setelah kehilangan ibunya yang tercinta, Manis hanya mahu membahagiakan ayahnya serta adik-adiknya. Ia menjadi pelajar cemerlang sepanjang waktu persekolahannya sehingga ia berada di universiti. Ia sering menolong kerjaan di rumah serta membantu adik-adiknya dengan kerja sekolah. Ayahnya juga menerima pilihannya untuk bekerja sebagai seorang Zookeeper meski ia berharap anak putrinya yang sulung itu untuk mewarisi pekerjaannya di sektor business.

Namun pilihan Manis lebih menyukai pekerjaannya di Kebun Binatang, pada mulanya ayahnya agak berat hati untuk menerimanya tapi sekiranya Manis menikah dengan Kaizo, ayahnya jadi tidak keberatan untuk bakal menantunya mewarisi perusahannya.

Toh sekarang Kaizo udah mutusin hubungan mereka.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Mbak baik-baik aja?"

Manis tersentak saat seorang pelayan menyapanya lembut. Ia segera menghapuskan air mata yang mengalir dari pipinya. Entah sejak kapan ia mula menangis namun dia menarik napas untuk menyenangkan hatinya.

Manis mendongak, seorang pelayan laki-laki tampaknya memasang wajah yang agak gugup namun khawatir sambil memegang secawan coffee yang hangat.

"Maaf ya mbak, saya tidak bermaksud untuk masuk campur urusan mbak..."

Manis memiringkan kepalanya, ia berasa aneh melihat si pelayan nampak malu dengan tindakannya sendiri. Seakan ia sendiri tidak sedar apa yang ia lakukan.

"Cuma saya khawatir lihat mbak tiba-tiba menangis sendirian jadi... umm, saya siapkan coffee ni untuk mbak."

Manis hanya mampu memandang sementara si pelayan meletakkan secawan coffee di atas meja lalu ia mengambil coffenya yang separuh penuh tadi yang semestinya sudah dingin.

Manis mengejapkan matanya, agak terkilan apabila si pelayan membuatnya Caramel Macchiato kesukaannya dengan cream topping bercorak seekor arnab yang lucu.

Sepanjang Manis mengunjungi cafe itu, semestinya ia sering memesan Caramel Macchiato. Tanpa sadar, Manis tertawa kecil kerana tampaknya pelayan ini sudah sedia maklum akan coffee kesukaannya.

"Oh dan menurut boss saya, mbak sering mampir ke cafe ni jadi kami ingin berterima kasih kerana mbak menyukai cafe kami." Pelayan itu menyatakan dengan jujur, ia sangat takjub melihat Manis adalah pelanggan tetap Cafe Les'Sta sejak bertahun makanya secara tidak sengaja ia melihat Manis sendirian dalam keadaan sedih lalu bossnya memaksa si pelayan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Boss ia memegang prinsip, "Cafe ini bukan sekadar cafe biasa, nggak guna cafe mewah sama makanan enak-enak kalau pelanggan kita nggak gembira!"

Terus si pelayan memutuskan untuk mencari cara untuk menghiburkan pelanggannya sekiranya ia melihat pelanggannya tidak gembira.

"Makasih ya..." Manis mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah nametag di uniform si pelayan. Dahinya sedikit berkerut apabila membaca nama si pelayan, "Gempa?"

Si pelayan hanya mengukir senyuman ramah, "Sama-sama mbak. Oh ya, coffee ini on the house jadi mbak nggak perlu bayar."

Gempa meletakkan tangan kanannya dekat pada dadanya seraya menunduk sedikit menunjukkan pose hormat. "Semoga mbak kembali ceria."

Manis hanya mengangguk perlahan seraya memberi senyuman kepada Gempa. Ia tersentuh dengan kebaikkan si pelayan yang mentraktirnya dengan coffee, walaupun ia berasa sedikit risih kerana Manis merasa ia tidak layak menerima layanan istimewa begini.

Ia memandang cawan coffee yang masih hangat, meski tidak sedap hati namun Manis harus bersyukur untuk kali ini saja. Ia menyesap minuman itu, menikmati aroma serta setiap perisa caramel yang mempunyai rasa combinasi pahit dan manis.

Bittersweet.

Ah, kayak situasinya sekarang.

Manis menghabiskan minumannya dan memutuskan untuk terus pulang. Ia hanya sempat memberi senyuman kecil walaupun terkesan terpaksa kepada pelayan-pelayan yang menyapanya dengan ramah sekali sebelum meninggalkan cafe itu untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Meski hatinya gelisah, ia harus tabah hadapi apa yang bakal ayah ia katakan kepadanya.

Mau gimana lagi?

Udah takdirnya untuk berpisah dengan Kaizo.

Manis hanya berharap ayahnya tidak terlalu kecewa dengannya.

Saat fikirannya dipenuhi dengan kegelisahan, ia tidak sadar ia telah tinggalkan cincin pertunangan -yang seharusnya- milik Kaizo di atas meja di cafe itu.


End file.
